Think
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: You don’t know, do you? You don’t know that I know? You don’t know that I secretly want you, do you? But you will soon.
1. Prologue

**_Title: Think  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet_**_  
Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any characters or such. _**_  
Pairings:_**_ LxLight/Kira_**_  
Rating: _**_M_**_  
Warnings: _**_AR, language, bondage, Yaoi, _

**_Summary:_**_ You don't know, do you? You don't know that I know? You don't know that I secretly want you, do you? But you will soon._

**Author's Note: **Sammy wanted another story. XD

And it also gave me another chance to try my skills.

**XxX**

**Prologue**

I don't know what it was about you. I don't know why thinking about you always got me so hot. It shouldn't have. It wasn't supposed to. And yet it did. But then again, I didn't mind.

Who were you? Were you an unknown man or even a woman? I had a hunch. A good one. And now I wish it were right. It could be. It most likely is. But you'd never admit to it. You'd never just come out straight and say it. You'd never come up to me and fulfill my deepest and darkest desire. I wished you would though.

And that's when I came up with the plan. The plan that would get you to come clean about everything. The murders, the killing method, and even why you reacted the way you did while you were around me. It'll all become clear in time.

Sitting on the single chair, delighting myself in sugar cubes while you worked aimlessly to deter yourself from being suspected was amusing and sardonically ironic in and all by itself. I kept looking at you, intently, and by the way that you squirmed, you must have felt it, you must have felt uncomfortable. But just why were you like that? Why couldn't you act normal around me?

It was even more amusing when you feigned a gasp when the news reported another attack by Kira and more announced dead. I found it funny that you were so believable. It was something that caught my attention even more so than you possibly being Kira.

But you being Kira isn't funny, right? It's undeniably hot. Right? And that's why I'm attracted to you, not because you're an exceptionally good looking man, but because of the fact that you are the world's largest mass murderer.

The fact that you thought that you were good enough to get away with it, the fact that you had your own sense of justice, and the fact that you were as well known as I, L, was, amazed me.

"L." Your voice snapped me out of my musings. "What do we do?"

"What do you suggest we do?" I countered, knowing that that would somehow anger you.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Here, Kira is killing and all you have to say is, 'what do _I _suggest?!' What is your problem?" You yelled, not surprising me at all.

"Yes." My simple answer to you was, succeeding in making you even angrier.

"Dammit, L!" I didn't let any emotion show on my face as my name rolled off your tongue, portraying that you really were pissed.

You stood and stormed out of the room, ignoring the concerned questions and looks from Matsuda, Aizawa and your own father. You usually did this when you were angry like this, and usually it was my fault, but I didn't care. It was amusing to get you upset and to see all the different emotions flash across your face in a moment's time.

And that's why you were so convincing and no one bothered to suspect you. Not even your own father. And you would think he would, seeing as how he used to be the Chief of Police and all.

Minutes later, you walked back in and sat at the computer, your hands gliding across the keyboard. I let a quick smile show through my eyes before going back to my sugar cubes.

It was a few more minutes before you turned around and let out a yawn, stretching and showing some of the skin on your stomach. It made me shiver.

You're show of how you felt made everyone else do the same. Someone voiced that it was time to go home and rest up, seeing as how it was already two in the morning. You agreed, saying that you all should pick up on whatever you were doing in the morning.

What you didn't expect was your father to suggest he stayed, spending as much time as he possibly could working on the case. You didn't like that idea. You were against it. You nominated yourself instead, then you all looked at me.

"Either wouldn't matter. It was a smart idea of Yagami-San to suggest that, but it would be he went home to his wife. Raito-Kun could stay."

And that's how it was decided, with my simple inquiry I gave you what you wanted.

It was hours later and you were laying on the couch, having decided to stay in place of your father so you would be able to do more work once you woke up. Great excuse. I knew it was just an excuse to make you seem all that more innocent and let you be able to keep an eye on me and my non-existent sleeping patterns.

Did you know you talk in your sleep? You moved around just as much. It's very interesting to watch you sleep. It gives me something to do while I acted like there was an actual case here in Japan. There wasn't one. You and I both knew that. And yet you still tried to prove me wrong. Prove to me that everything's just in my head and you're _not _Kira.

Although this little feud we have going on works. It amazes me how intelligent you are; how much effort you put into your act to try and keep me fooled.

You switched sides as you continued to mumble incoherently in your sleep.

I know you know I know.

It's obvious. Really, it is. But do you know I know it's obvious?

And that's where the plan comes in.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Title: Think  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet **  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or such.**  
Pairings:** LxLight/Kira**  
Rating: **M**  
Warnings: **AR, language, bondage, Yaoi, _

**_Summary:_**_ You don't know, do you? You don't know that I know? You don't know that I secretly want you, do you? But you will soon._

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long. I have no excuse. I fail.

**XxX**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was rising. You were starting to wake. I could tell this because your eyelashes started to flutter lightly, casting long shadows on your cheeks from the light that we had left on last night, and your mumblings of nothing started to turn into groans that I committed to memory. After a few minutes of that, you're chocolate eyes finally opened and you made one more long groan before propping yourself up on your elbows, looking around curiously.

"Good morning, Kira-Kun." I said, knowing that this early in the morning you wouldn't be responsive to me calling you Kira.

"L? Morning…" You said, waving me off dismissively before dropping back down onto the couch. "What time is it?"

I looked over a the clock on the computer. "6:23."

"Think I can get another hour or so of sleep?" I didn't answer and you must have taken that as a yes, for you fell back asleep.

I continued to watch you. I continued to think. About what? Who knows. It may have been about how innocent you looked sleeping, how you seemed to look so prude and childish that it seemed pointless to me constructing a plan to prove you were guilty. But I knew better. And so did you.

I continued to watch you sleep, not being able to find anything better to do. Although I could get my hour of sleep. It wouldn't be long, just a little while to keep my brain functioning.

Seeing no other comfortable spot in the room to lay, I cuddled up next to you, my head even with your pectorals. I turned slightly, my face brushing over your muscular chest. I stopped moving once I did. You flinched slightly but otherwise didn't move.

When I was able to get my back to you, your arm was thrown over my stomach in a subconscious move to become warmer. I froze, afraid that the change in body heat would cause you to wake. But when it didn't, I let my eyes slide close and my brain to shut down.

**XxX**

I think you were having a nightmare, but when I pressed myself again you and lightly whispered your name, you calmed down and whispered, 'Thank you, Ryuuzaki.'

I was somehow confused by the thought that I calmed you down and soothed you; protected you from your dreams.

And that's when you woke.

"Ryuuzaki!" You sat up, causing me to fall off the couch and land on my bottom. I stood up and acted like nothing happened, biting on the pad of my thumb in a usual way. I stared at your embarrassed state with amusement. When I no longer found it amusing, I walked over to the computer and checked the time.

"7:43. An hour and twenty minutes. Too long." I muttered. You must have heard me, but didn't say anything in return.

I had slept too long. I wonder why. Could it have been your arms wrapped around me that made me feel comforted? So much that I felt like I could sleep longer? I wished to find out.

"Ryuuzaki, what were you doing in my—on the couch? With me?" You asked, your face completely emotionless but for the feelings that you unknowingly let pass through your eyes.

"I was getting my rest. But I, apparently, overslept. I wonder what made me feel like I could do that…"

"Oh. Uhm…" You smiled nervously. You stopped talking when your featured turned into a scowl. "Why this couch and not the bedroom?" You were becoming cleverer. I found it intriguing.

"I simply felt too tired to make it to the bedroom" I don't think you believed my ie. But then again you weren't _that_ clever. Yet.

The rest of the morning involved complete silence. No one said anything. You were too embarrassed. Even when the others would talk to you, you would answer in one-worded answers that made me smile lightly.

Weren't one worded answers what made you so mad at me? Could it be that that was just a cover-up for how you felt, and you thought anger at me would make it go away.

Well, Raito-Kun.

You were wrong.

_Phase 1._

**_Complete._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Title: Think  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet **  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or such. **  
Pairings:** LxLight/Kira**  
Rating: **M**  
Warnings: **AR, language, bondage, Yaoi, _

**_Summary:_**_ You don't know, do you? You don't know that I know? You don't know that I secretly want you, do you? But you will soon._

**Author's Note: **I don't know how I was able to get this one out so soon…hmm…

Also, extra warning in this chapter. L's real name is revealed. Now, if you really aren't a fan…and didn't realize that my name is his…then you are a…I'm gonna be quiet. XD

For some reason, the word count on the chapters keeps decreasing. I'm not sure why though...hopefully the next one will be longer.

**XxX**

**Chapter 2**

The next night I personally asked you to stay the night. You agreed hesitantly—but I noticed you hid it well from the others, not me. You laid your jacket on the arm of the couch and said goodbye to your father. I watched everyone leave before I turned to you and smiled. A true smile. It shocked you, for more than one reason.

One, because I was showing emotion.

Two, you didn't know why I was.

Three, because I kept smiling for the next hour.

You knew I was up to something and it was funny watching you try to figure it out. You had no idea what I was thinking and I don't think you ever would. But that's alright. You didn't need to know.

"Ryuuzaki, what do you suggest I do?" I could've taken that question many different ways, Raito-Kun.

I contemplated on how to answer that. I could toy with your mind. Make you angry. That would be fun.

"Admit that you're guilty." I said to you. And this time, instead of getting angry like I thought you would, you smiled gently at me, causing me to get confused.

"You want me to come clean?"

I nodded at you.

"Alright." Where was the tape recorder that I needed to prove your guiltiness? "I'm Kira."

"Why would you admit to something so recklessly?" I know you knew that there were cameras hidden in the room. Unless…

"You found the program didn't you? And you were somehow able to hack into it weren't you?" Your smile turned cruel and your eyes started to shine evilly.

"It wasn't that compliaated, I mean, I'm insulted that you would think that I wouldn't be able to destroy all the walls you put up."

You were cocky. You thought you won. You were wrong. "In discovering my cameras, and disabling them, you skipped ahead to phase five." This was confusing you. I know you had no idea in what I was planning. Too bad for you. "You had completed phase one last night, but I didn't think you would skip the middle three. It's interesting."

"You planned this?" I nodded, smiling lightly at your angry, but confused, expression. "Then you know what happens next, don't you?" I didn't reply as you walked over to me, pushing me to where I was sitting properly. Something that I hated to do.

"And what if I did?" I could just play along with you.

"Well…we'd have to see." You trailed off and you straddled me, laying your hands on my shoulders while you leant into whisper in my ear. "You have to listen to me."

"Who says I'll submit?" You had no control over me.

"Because I know you name, _L Lawliet_." I cringed and pushed you off of me and onto the floor.

You attempted to sit up and get away, but I took my turn in straddling you and I held your arms with all my strength. "Don't think you have anything over me. I would've given you my name if you just asked for it, Kira." I pushed you further down into the carpet when you tried to get yo, "And now we both came clean about our true names, there's no more hiding what we truly feel."

"What the hell-" I bent down and kissed you off guard, loving the way you tasted of things I hated.

You were fighting me and it made this all the more fun.

You know you wanted this and I did too. Why were you fighting eluded me. It would've been so much easier if you didn't. Now I'll force you to submit. Not that it's rape, you wanted it. I wanted it.

And now we were both going to get it.


End file.
